Gara-gara Mingyu!
by KOOKIERUN
Summary: Kamar yang dihuni duo visual Hip Hop Team-Seventeen terdengar gaduh oleh suara-suara teriakan seperti kesakitan dan raungan? Entahlah lebih baik kalian mengintip sendiri. Seventeen fic! Brothership!Meanie Hidden!Soonwoo/Wonshi. RnR please, readernim?


.: Disclaimer :.

Sebong belongs to God and his family. Sebong's heart belongs to Carrat. And this storyline / plot belongs to me.

.: Genres :.

Brothership! Humor gagal X'D

.: Warning :.

Hidden!Boyxboy, Hidden!WonwooxHoshi Brothership!Meanie

KOOKIERUN Proudly Present

.

.

.

Seoul, 9 Januari 2017

 _Dorm_ Seventeen.

" _Hyung_ " –jemarinya masih bergerak lincah di atas _smartphone_ berwarna putih.

"Hn–"

"Yah _hyung_! Letakkan Jojo Moyes-mu. Kemarilah cepat!"

"Hn–"

Dengusan keras terdengar. Dengan sedikit kasar pemuda yang lebih tinggi menarik paksa buku bersampul warna gading tersebut dari genggaman pemuda lainnya. Pemuda di hadapannya hanya menutup mata menahan kesal.

"Kembalikan bukunya." –ia sedikit meraung.

Kim Mingyu –pemuda tinggi itu malah melemparkan buku yang dimaksud ke sembarang tempat, kemudian menghempaskan pantatnya tepat disamping pemuda yang meraung tadi sambil cengar-cengir menyodorkan layar ponselnya ke hadapan pemuda disampingnya yang hanya memandang tanpa minat.

"Lupakan bukunya. Aku yakin kau akan memelukku jika melihat ini."

"Persetan denganmu, Ming." sambil berniat beranjak dari kasurnya, sebelum sebuah lengan menariknya kasar dan kembali menghempaskan tubuh kurusnya duduk pada tempat semula.

"Sialan! Maumu apa sih? Kau selalu–" perkataannya terhenti. Suaranya tercekat begitu saja saat menatap layar ponsel _roommate_ -nya. Sedang sang empunya ponsel hanya menunjukkan cengiran.

Shincheon Jade Hall Fansign. Itu acara _fansign_ yang beberapa waktu lalu mereka lakukan untuk promosi mini album terbaru mereka 'Going Seventeen'. Tidak ada yang menarik memang –kecuali sepasang telinga kelinci-kelincian berwarna hitam yang terpasang menggemaskan di kepala salah satu _bandmate_ mereka. Atau lebih tepatnya kawan 96Line-nya. Atau mari kita sebut Kwon Soonyoung, sedang tersenyum manis pada _fans_.

Biasa sih. Tidak ada yang terlalu spesial jika saja yang melihat bukan Jeon Wonwoo –pemuda dengan Jojo Moyes-nya tadi. Masalahnya ini Jeon Wonwoo –member paling minim ekspresi di _Boy Group_ Seventeen. Juga member paling doyan caper atau tukang cari perhatian hanya pada satu orang –pemuda dengan marga Kwon di grup mereka.

"...Aku tidak tau dia se-menggemaskan itu. Padahal aku juga berada satu ruangan dengannya." Itu Wonwoo yang bergumam.

"Err– kau mungkin tidak menyukai ini hyung. Tapi lihat komentarnya. Mereka menyebutkan namamu. WOAH! SIALAN KAU HYUNG, PADAHAL JELAS-JELAS AKU YANG LEBIH DEKAT DENGAN SOONYOUNG HYUNG." –mengoceh namun tetap memberikan ponselnya pada Wonwoo.

Shincheon Jade Hall Fansign. Masih acara dan tempat yang sama. Kali ini layar ponsel Mingyu memperlihatkan video berdurasi hanya beberapa detik untuk memperlihatkan ketika Soonyoung menggoda Joshua –member mereka yang lain– dibalas dengan senyuman hangat milik sang tergoda dengan bumbu elusan dan tepukan lembut pada bagian belakang kepala Soonyoung, serta senyuman malu-malu yang manis milik sang penggoda sebagai penutup video tersebut.

Hening.

Mingyu merasa tidak enak dengan aura di kamarnya yang mendadak suram. Sebenarnya ada satu video lagi yang ingin ditunjukkan Mingyu, namun sepertinya ia lebih memilih menutup aplikasi twitter dan meletakkan ponselnya di tempat aman (re: jauh dari jangkauan tulang-belulang di tangan Wonwoo).

"Ehem!" –Mingyu berusaha mencairkan keheningan.

Wonwoo menoleh.

Hening.

"Ming–"

"Ya –?"

"Mana ponselmu?"

Hening.

Terdengar suara krasak-krusuk dari samping. Mingyu berusaha meraih ponselnya (re: mengamankan). Cukup musim lalu Samsung S6-nya terbelah dua akibat sikapnya yang _clumsy_. Kali ini Iphone baru-nya jangan. Ya memang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Wonwoo sih. Hanya ingin mengamankan saja. Tulang di tubuh Wonwoo sangat berbahaya bagi kesehatan barang elektronik asal kalian tahu.

Wonwoo meraih paksa ponsel yang hampir di genggaman Mingyu.

"AAAHHH!" –well, itu Mingyu yang berteriak panik.

"Ponselnya masih di tanganmu, bodoh." Wonwoo memandang dengan wajah datar. Mingyu cengengesan. Kemudian menyerahkan ponselnya pada Wonwoo dengan sangat tidak rela.

Wonwoo meng- _scroll_ _history tab_ dan kembali menemukan pemandangan yang membuatnya sedikit panas. bukan– bukan panas yang itu. Wonwoo tidak sekotor itu, bung.

Mingyu hanya memandang ekspresi wajah Wonwoo dari samping yang kembali buruk rupa. Iya buruk rupa. Kedua alis menyatu, mata menghilang –menyipit maksudnya, kadang membola yang sangat _enggak_ Wonwoo banget, bibir bawah digigit, kadang dijilat entah apa maksudnya.

" _Hyung_ , kau ngapain sih? Wajahmu jelek sekali ngomong-ngomong."

"Melihat _review_ dari _fansite_." –menjawab tanpa memandang wajah Mingyu.

"Ya maksudnya melihat apa?"

"Kita saat _fanmeet_ kemarin."

"Ck! 'Kita' itu berlaku untuk jumlah yang jamak. Kalau cuma satu orang namanya bukan kita, tapi Soonyoung- _hyung_."

"…"

Bibir Mingyu mencebik kesal karena merasa diabaikan _roommate_ sehidup sematinya itu, kemudian berguling ke sisi tempat tidur yang lain.

" _Cih_ pengecut! Kalau suka ya langsung tembak lah, bisanya cuma marah-marah kalau doi _flirting_ sama orang lain." –Mingyu menggumam dengan posisi tengkurap.

Walaupun pelan namun rupanya kata-kata Mingyu seperti pedang _Goblin_ yang menancap tepat di ulu hati seseorang yang masih asik memainkan ibu jarinya di layar ponsel keluaran terbaru itu.

Hening sesaat.

Tak lama kasur di sisi yang berlawanan dengan Mingyu terasa ringan, dan beratnya pindah ke sisi––

Kriet. Bruk.

"Astaga Wonwoo- _hyung_ apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Rasakan, Kim! Mati kau! MATI!"

"ARRGHH!"

Clak. Clak. Clak.

"Hyu– arrgh! AH!"

"Hhh!"

"Aaaa– hentikan _hyung_. AGH!"

Tok tok tok.

Suara pintu kamar diketuk dari luar beberapa kali. Namun kedua manusia di dalamnya masih enggan untuk meninggalkan kasur dan kegiatan yang ehem– mereka lakukan. Memang mereka melakukan apa?

Cklek.

Suara gagang pintu dibuka. Menyembulkan kepala berambut hitam pekat di balik pintu.

"Ya! Memangnya suaraku kurang ke– " terputus.

"….."

Tepat di hadapan sosok yang sejak tadi dibicarakan –Kwon Soonyoung, terpampang indah dua makhluk yang sedang err- bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Yang berbadan lebih kurus terlihat sedang duduk diatas badan pemuda di bawahnya yang berbadan lebih berisi. Tepat di pantatnya. Ya, maksudnya benar-benar tepat disana. Bergerak maju mundur dengan tangan mengunci kedua lengan pemuda di bawahnya yang berteriak kesakitan.

Hehe.

Hayo yang mikir kotor.

Ketauan.

Hehe.

"Gyaaa! Mingyu-ya, Wonwoo-ya apa yang kalian lakukan!" Soonyoung berteriak panik sambil menggenggam erat gagang pintu kamar tersebut.

"A––"

"…"

Hening.

Teriakan-teriakan nista tadi tiba-tiba menghilang digantikan oleh kepala kedua makhluk yang masih bergulat di atas ranjang tersebut menoleh kearah suara di ambang pintu kamar mereka yang telah terbuka lebar.

Mata pemuda yang berada di posisi atas segera membulat begitu menyadari siapa sosok di ambang pintu kamar itu. Dengan segera dia melepas _pitingan_ pada kedua lengan Mingyu dan turun dari atas tubuh bongsor itu, berniat berjalan ke arah Soonyoung.

Sedang pemuda di bawahnya menarik napas lega mengetahui lengannya berhasil diselamatkan. Segera ia bangun dari posisi tengkurapnya dan duduk di tepi ranjang sambil meringis kesakitan mengelus sisi-sisi lengannya. Bayangkan, betapa keras dan tajam tulang-belulang Wonwoo menyikut badan berisinya. Rasanya Mingyu ingin menangis saja memiliki _roommate_ seperti itu.

"A-aku bisa jelaskan Soonyoungie…"

Mingyu mendongak begitu mendengar suara gagap di dekatnya. Sedikit kaget karena ternyata yang memergoki kegiatan mereka– maksudnya pertandingan mereka– maksudnya– ah sudahlah, ternyata Soonyoung sendiri.

"K-kalau tidak serius setidaknya jangan membatasiku melakukan _skinship_ dengan yang lain dong. Aku benci sekali denganmu, Wonwoo-ya."

Blam!

Itu suara pintu kayu yang dibanting.

Wonwoo hanya bisa melongo –berhenti melangkah ke arah pintu kamar, karena sang target sudah terlebih dahulu meninggalkan tempat kejadian perkara–, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Ming–"

"Ya _hyung._ "

"Jangan bilang dia salah paham."

"Sepertinya begitu."

Hening sejenak.

"Memang salah paham apa sih?" Itu Mingyu yang bersuara.

Wonwoo ingin sekali mematahkan tulang leher _visual_ Seventeen ini.

Mingyu masih setia di posisinya, sedangkan Wonwoo berbalik dan berjalan ke arah Mingyu kemudian berhenti tepat di hadapannya.

"Hei, Kim."

"Iya _hyu_ –?!"

"Ini semua salahmu, dasar sial! Mati saja kau ke neraka!"

"AAAA TIDAK– JANGAN LAGIII!"

Kemudian pemandangan Wonwoo yang menerjang tubuh Mingyu di bawahnya kembali menjadi potret keindahan di malam hari dan sekaligus menjadi penutup fanfiction tijel ini.

.

.

.

FIN

 _KOOKIERUN Area._

 _APA INI? Maafkan karena lagi-lagi bukannya ngelanjutin ff Soonwoo yang Please, Understand! malah bikin ff gaje baru :') jujur ini bikinnya spontan pas liat moment JoshuaXHoshi di fansign Shincheon Jade Hall Fansign. Waktu itu aku liat videonya, terus ada fancam Wonwoo ngeliatin Hoshi gimana gitu ah akunya hype sendiri x'D_

 _Seperti tertulis di atas ya aku bikinnya udah dari Januari lalu tapi mager ngelanjutin akhirnya baru sekarang di publish maafkan kelaknatanku :')_

 _Btw tau ga kenapa aku suka banget nonjolin moment Meanie di tiap ff Sebongku? XD ntar yang bener boleh req ff deh :v wkwkwk_

 _Last but not least. As always. Aku ga bosen buat minta ketikan tangan kalian di kotak review guys :') mau saran, pujian, hinaan juga aku terima kok asal bukan ngehina karakternya yah. Gue piting kek Mingyu lo ntar. Heheh ga ding canda._

 _Btw lagi, enaknya dilanjut ga yah Please, Understand!-nya? :0_


End file.
